LOTM: Heroes United S3 P1/Transcript
(The heroes are all seen asleep around the house) Heroes:..... (Spot is seen sleeping on Ruby's stomach before the sound of an aggressive knock is heard) Spot: *Yawns and coos* Ruby: *Moans*...... (The knock is heard again) Alex: *Moans* Huh? ???: Defenders! Its the Unity Pact! We need to speak to you! Ruby: Uh oh. *Picks up Spot and puts him aside* Spot you might wanna leave the room. (Spot crawls away as Ruby goes to answer the door) Ruby: Y-Yeah- (A soldier wearing a mech suit grabs Ruby by the shirt and pushes her into the wall as Captain Jarons and another Mech Soldier enter the house) Alex: Whoa! Yang: HEY! GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER! Erin: The hell do you think your doing!? Jarons: That is what I should be asking you Defenders. Erin: Oh I swear if this is about yesterday! Jarons: You know damn well it's about yesterday! Jack: We were doing our jobs! Jarons: You disobeyed orders! Josuke: We were trying to save our friends! Jarons: We had the situation under our control! Alex: Under control?! Jordan: How is locking us in our own home keeping it under control?! Jarons: It kept more of you from kidnapped and we would have found your friends on our own! Yang: In case you aren't aware, we were fighting a GIANT Targhul that was gonna eat us!! Jin: Yeah! Jarons: Well sorry that we couldn't find the right lab you were in! Yang: *growls* Alex: Still, we can handle stuff like that ourselves Captain! Jarons: I find that hard to believe Mr. Lorthare. 3 times this place has been attacked, and 3 times your group or friends of your group has been kidnapped. Alex:..... Jarons: So until you can prove that you can handle the Feds, you need to leave this place. Now. (Several of the Defenders all glare at the captain. Alex goes up to Jarons) Alex: Captain. We are on the same side. We share the same enemy. And I'm glad you are only looking out for me and my friends. But with all due respect: We CAN handle ourselves. And we are NOT leaving. Jarons:..... Alex: So unless you trust us as heroes to do what's right, I suggest you leave us alone. Now. Jarons:..... (Jarons then gets up in Alex's face) Jarons: This. Will not go on forgotten Lorthare. Consider you and your friends on your own here for the time being. Alex: That's perfectly fine. So long as you remember that we are allies in this conflict. Jarons: Maybe. But for now, you fight alone. Release Miss Rose! (The soldier lets Ruby go) Jarons: Let's get out of here. (Jarons and the Mech Soldiers all leave) Alex:..... Erin: Finally! They're gone! Izuku: Yeah... But I think we might be fighting this war solo... Uraraka: Yeah... I'm not sure how I feel about losing our allies. Alex: So? Not like they did much for us. Erin: I guess but.... Alex: Look, we can handle this guys. We've done good so far, there's no reason we can't keep going. Jessica: Right. Rose: Ruby, you okay? Ruby: Yeah, I'm fine. (Spot crawls up to Ruby) Spot: *Cooing* (Ruby picks up Spot) Ruby: It's okay Spot. I'm fine. (Spot snuggles against Ruby before the sound of a portal opening is heard outside) Alex: Hm? Erin: What was that? (Some of the heroes all step outside.) Jack: Its a portal! Yang: Whoa what's going on here? (They then see someone stepping out of the portal) Jessica: Who-Who is it? Erin:... Oh check it out! (The group sees they're old friend, the half genie hero, Shantae) Shantae: Hey Defenders! Long time no see! Alex: Shantae? Erin: Hey! Jessica: What brings you here? Shantae: Um... Listen I REALLY hope I didn't catch you guys at a bad time but... I need a favor. Alex: A favor? Erin: Sure! What is it? Shantae: Well, it's concerning the Targhuls that have moved in. Omega: The Targhuls? Charlie; *Sigh* Did they set a town on fire or something? Shantae: Oh no no no nothing like that! These Targhuls never bothered anyone! They live alone on one of the islands and they keep to themselves. Erin: Really? Shantae: Yeah. No one bothers them either so its a pretty much peaceful with us. Erin: Oh. Alex: I see. But what's wrong with them? Shantae: You'll have to have them explain it to you. Jessica: Wow. So we're going back to Sequin Land? Erin: Sweet! I'll get my harem pants! *Runs back inside* Craig: Good thing I've still got my bandana on. Ruby: Wait, what about us? Yang: We don't have disguises. Alex: Oh. Ummm, just stay here. Josuke: Really? Alex: Yeah! We can handle this guys. Erin: Besides, Ruby's got a Targhul to look after. Spot: *Coos* Ruby: Well if you guys are sure. Yang: Sweet! I can help you and Weiss take care of Spot while Blake keeps babysitting Miranda. Josuke: I guess that means me and Okuyasu should stay too. Okuyasu: Yeah, don't worry guys. We'll keep things clean here. Alex: Thanks guys. Jack: Welp, let's go get ready! Jessica: Alright! (The heroes head back inside to get ready for their next adventure) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Heroes United Category:LOTM: Heroes United Season 3 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe